Field
This disclosure is generally related to distribution of digital content. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a system which facilitates scheduling of interests sent from multiple applications via a single forwarder in a content centric network.
Related Art
The proliferation of the Internet and e-commerce continues to create a vast amount of digital content. Content centric network (CCN) architectures have been designed to facilitate accessing and processing such digital content. A CCN includes entities, or nodes, such as network clients, forwarders (e.g., routers), and content producers, which communicate with each other by sending interest packets for various content items and receiving content object packets in return. CCN interests and content objects are identified by their unique names, which are typically hierarchically structured variable length identifiers (HSVLI). An HSVLI can include contiguous name components ordered from a most general level to a most specific level. A CCN name prefix, or namespace, may include one or more contiguous name components beginning from the most general level.
Multiple local applications on the same machine may issue interest packets and receive corresponding content object packets. These packets must all pass through the same single local forwarder on the machine. An increased rate of interest issuance by the applications may create a bottleneck at the forwarder, which can result in congestion and decreased network efficiency.
While a CCN brings many desired features to a network, some issues remain unsolved with preventing network congestion at a single forwarder when multiple applications issue interests on the same machine.